Anything For You
by verubi
Summary: AkuRoku.. Roxas chances at finishing his sophomore year in the shadows are ruined by a persistent secret admirer.


**Disclaimer:** I'm still waiting for that green light from my lawyers. Apparently Square's giving them a rough time on that name change. Grr. Until then, Kingdom Hearts is still owned under the name of Square Enix. Maybe in the next century my children's children will continue my battle.

**Beta Reader:** Ellie ('cos God knows I need one) *huggles*

**Warnings:** This is a Yaoi! AU fanfiction starring Axel and Roxas. If it bothers you, then dude, you're missing out on _the_ sexiest pairing alive. Watch out for mild language and overall angst because you can't have Roxas without it. *gives Roxas hug*

* * *

**Anything For You**

_"Cute dog. When he's not running around stealing other people's property."_

_

* * *

_

**High School is a chore when you're at the bottom of the food chain.**

My second year at Twilight High School was coming to an end and nothing seemed any different from my first. I was still the unknown kid, classmates only speaking to me if necessary. My grades were fine, though considering my non-existent social life they could be better.

I always came to school early, but even earlier today because of the predicted rain. There were only teachers and a few students wandering the buildings at this hour. They didn't recognize me nor I them and I liked keeping it that way. The only person I wish knew me was so out of my league..we'd crossed paths once last year, but I'd quickly left before he said even a word to me. As if he would waste his breath on me...

With a tired huff, I finally walk up the last step. Two years and I always break a sweat climbing to the third floor. Going down the hall, I notice the computer room door is ajar. I'm always the first one and it's always closed. I peer inside before switching the lights on, and there's no one inside…maybe the janitor left it open.

I trudged over to my preferred computer, halting in front of it.

What the...

There was a single, long-stemmed white rose carefully placed over the keyboard. I tugged my messenger bag off and draped it behind my chair. I don't recall anyone else ever sitting here-- was this for me? I glanced over my shoulder then back at the rose. Was this why the door had been left open?

I slide into my seat, cocking my head to the side. Nobody knows me, so this has to be a mistake…or maybe a prank? But, who would go through such lengths to pull a joke on me? My enemies were in proportion to my friends: zero. So what was going on? Only the girls were expecting these flowers today as a way of being asked to the Spring Fling dance…It was a Twilight High tradition, but they were supposed to be hand-delivered throughout the day. That's when I noticed the tiny card propped over the "QWERTY" keys.

_Ready for something new_

_Or will you run away?_

_XIII ways to steal your heart,_

_All I need though is but one._

_Surrender it now while you have the chance._

A secret admirer and a poet? I smiled. I loved poetry. It was also the current English course, the only one I expected an A in.

I tucked the card into my bag for safe-keeping, and take a closer look at _my_ rose. There was something attached to the stem-- two tiny white bells decorated with pastel-colored ribbons. It was a phone charm. Heh, I've been dying for one of these, being too cheap to buy my own.

Footsteps echoed down the hallway, and I looked up at the clock; it was almost time for class. I twisted around and pulled the heavy books from my bag, gingerly placing the rose in their place. For now I'll accept this might be for me, but the whole school populace didn't need to know that.

The zipper closed shut just as a couple of girls walked into the room.

X

**My usual dismal lunch period didn't feel so bad today.**

The rain continued to pour, and as a result, all the students were ordered to eat in the cafeteria. Despite the many people now populating the room, I still managed to find an empty table for myself. There were a couple of first years leaning against the wall, balancing their trays on their knees. I knew they wouldn't come sit with me. No one ever does...

I shrugged my dejected thoughts aside, concentrating on unfolding the heavily crunched foil around my sandwich. Ignoring the laughter and good times everyone was sharing together around me, I bit into my simple ham and cheese sandwich and chewed slowly to make it last. My mom always worried about me bagging the same lunch every day, but nothing ever beats a simple meal. That was me, after all. Simple and boring.

High squealed giggles came from my right. A bunch of junior girls were sitting close, whispering amongst themselves, occasionally pointing to a nearby table. Keeping my head down, my eyes followed the direction of their leers. I quickly looked away.

Axel.

My cheeks inflamed. They normally do when I catch him nearby, faraway…actually, just anywhere in my vision. He stood out no matter where he went. Girls were easily drawn to him and he seemed to love it. Wherever he walked there was always a skirt or two right behind me. I think it's his hair, bright red and spiky, yet well-maintained. Or maybe it's his long, slim body, reaching well over six feet. On warm days like these he wore sleeveless tees that showed off his slight arm muscle. He's been working out recently...

He was seated with his usual circle of popular friends: blockhead Demyx, bookworm Zexion, resident bad-girl Larxene, and pretty-boy Marluxia. Doesn't look like they noticed the giggling girls ogling the men at their table…or my staring.

I bit off another piece of my sandwich, knowing I needed to keep my eyes occupied and away from my crush. I pulled my bag onto the table and unzipped the flap. The white rose peeked out and I smiled, lightly fingering the soft petals. My books had been emptied into my locker after my first period; I didn't want my rose to incur any unnecessary harm.

The colorful bell chain was still wrapped around the stem of the flower. I hadn't the nerve to untie it for reasons beyond me, but it's too beautiful to keep in the dark. I carefully untied the clear plastic band keeping the chain to the flower and pulled it out. I wrapped the ribbons around my palm, the tiny bells jingling softly at my touch.

This was the first act of kindness I've ever received from anyone in this school and I didn't even know who it was from. While my imagination glues Axel's face to my mystery admirer, I have to face the facts. It could be anyone. Maybe even a girl.

I sighed at the thought.

Maybe I should give this back? But to who? The delivery tables were all gone and I had no idea who had been working them. I could leave it where I found them, but what if they were still there the next day?

A loud chortle nearby broke my thoughts.

"Are you for real man? Like serious?"

"Yeah. I woke up late yesterday, but I stopped by and bought the last one."

"Jeez, how romantic. You think they got it yet?"

I looked up and froze.

Demyx was the source of laughter, nudging the redhead next to him. Axel was staring right at me, his green eyes narrowed slightly. Anger? Amusement? Why was he looking over here anyway?

My ears and neck fired up, the warmth spreading into my cheeks. My head snapped down, pretending I had imagined all that, but I could still feel his eyes on me, weighing me down. I don't know why he's looking over. It couldn't be anything behind me. There's nothing but a wall. I peeked behind my messy bangs. His friends' gazes had all turned in my direction.

I looked over at my flower sadly, cramming the noisy chain in with it and zipped them both up. I jumped out of my chair, slinging my bag over a shoulder. I grabbed the remains of my lunch and threw it out as I exited.

I hated fifth period. _Biology_. Blegh. But here I was outside the door in the empty hallway, waiting. Anything was better than being mysteriously showcased.

But...why?

X

**Fifth period classes had been cancelled for a mandatory assembly.**

My class had walked into a barrage of loud chatter and utter madness. Our teacher guided us to an empty row in the back. I sat at the end aisle, with Wakka on my right. He chatted with a friend next to him, never once minding me.

We left our belongings in the room, but I had quickly grabbed one thing before heading out. The tiny bells clinked together as I pulled the charm from my pocket, but the noisy room drowned their sound. I hid it between my hands, so no one but me could see them.

The minutes skipped by and the auditorium quieted down some. A few students were still pouring in, ignoring their seating arrangements in favor of being near their friends. I felt a presence to my left, but I ignored them.

"Yo, get outta my seat."

My heart gave its final thud and stopped. That voice…why him? Why me? Was he even talking to me? To be on the safe side, I got up, searching for an empty space. A hand landed on my shoulder and pushed me down gently. I looked up. Axel was smiling softly at me.

"Not you shorty. Keep yours." His hand was so warm. I could still feel the heat even after he removed it to point a long finger at Wakka. "You. Out."

"What?! No! I sat here first, ya!"

"My heart weeps for you. Priority rules. Up and out freshman."

Wakka eventually vacated, grumbling about him being in his second year, not first. I kept my eyes on the empty stage, unbelieving. Axel squeezed past my knees and plopped down beside me, stretching his arms and yawning loudly. His arm came to rest on my back seat, barely brushing the nape of my neck. I would have moved forward had my body not been immobile. My heart started up again, hammering against my chest painfully. What was he doing here? Why here next to me? I swallowed thickly.

"Hey." I nearly fell to the floor. Axel had leaned in, his voice low and warm against my ear. "You know why we're all crammed in here for?"

I kept staring ahead at nothing, my voice stuck in my throat. I shook my head curtly, my hands tightening over the only thing giving me strength, even if it might not be mine.

"Meh," was all he said, returning to his previous position.

The lights dimmed then and I mentally gave thanks. My face was overheated from such close contact and I was afraid Axel, or anyone else, would have noticed. The stage lights came on, and Principal Xemnas appeared. Apparently we've all been gathered for the annual "Safe Sex" speech. Some people groaned, others asking if we get free condoms. The principal shut them up with a fierce glare and introduced the teacher speaking on the matter.

"Aren't they supposed to give these crap speeches during gym hour?" I didn't answer. He shifted in his seat. Then he poked my arm. "Are you ignoring me?"

I faced him then, alarmed. His green eyes were narrowed playfully. How weird. "I'm trying to listen," I answered, hoping it didn't come out harsh.

His eyes swept the room. "No one else cares. Why do you?"

I shrugged, watching the teacher fumble with her speech notes. Nobody ever talked to me, so I had no choice but to listen. But now Axel of all people was chatting me up. What the hell was going on?

"Hope she trips like she did last assembly," he mumbled as he sagged into his seat, his arms taking over the armrests on either side of him.

I held back a chuckle at the comment, but not very well. Axel must have heard the low sound I made because he straightened up and gravitated closer.

"It's not very funny, munchkin. Her classes were deprived of her amazingly chaotic skills for days as a result of injury. I, for one, was devastated."

My shoulders shook a little as I swallowed back an embarrassing giggle. I covered my mouth just as I let out a strangled choke. I could feel it then, his eyes drilling into me, as if attempting to read more than I was putting out.

"Are you laughing at my misfortune? That's not very nice, ya know."

His voice took on a more serious tone and I forced my amusement to evaporate. "I'm sorry."

"Huh? For what? You're too serious kid. Lighten up."

My hands fiddling on my lap. I was never included in anything but a passing conversation before. Now Axel was forcing himself to speak with me for some unknown reason. I'm not sure how to react or what to say now.

Howls and jeers erupted from the far corner. The senior section, big surprise. Turns out we will be receiving complimentary condoms so we can "start a safe journey today."

"And what do we have here?"

Axel's hand grazed over mine and my body tensed. I sat there lifelessly as he pulled my hands apart, revealing what I had attempted to hide.

"That's a cute little trinket. Where did you get it?"

My eyes glued to my lap, wondering if I should tell him the truth and be laughed at, or make up a quick lie and possibly be prompted for more on a bogus story. I watched in horror as his fingers looped through the collection of ribbons. Lie it was. "I found it."

"Oh? Where?"

Jeez, does it really matter? "In my first period classroom. I think someone dropped it." Now I'm only quarter way lying. I love Axel's voice so much but right now I wished he would shut up.

"'Someone dropped it,' really?" His curious tone had me look over at him timidly. His green eyes were pierced with an intense aura I couldn't decipher.

"Yeah." I tried to tear my eyes away, but his gaze held mine magnetized. "I want to give it back, but I-I don't know who it belongs to."

He glanced down to our hands then back at me. He grinned. "You didn't by any chance find this someplace convenient...for your eyes only?"

"I don't-- what--"

"I hope you did. Or me getting up so freakin' early to beat you and the rush was a total waste."

Wait, did he just? No way. "What?" I had to blink to make sure I was actually in school sitting next to the hottest senior ever and not at home, in bed, fantasizing all this. Again.

"I know you're not as clueless as this Roxas, so I'm gonna let your brain spasms slide just this once."

That caught my attention. "You know my name?"

"Well yeah." He scratched his head. "How dumb would I look slaving over the perfect poem and not put your name on it."

My heart sank. This _was_ too good to be true. "My name isn't there. You have the wrong person, guy, whatever."

Axel's eyebrows scrunched up in a thoughtful expression. "That can't be right. As far as I know you're the only blond, blue-eyed Roxas running around Twilight High. "He nudged my shoulder. "You carrying that card around?"

I nodded meekly and fished it out. The teacher's face was flushed bright tomato red as she hesitantly replied to the lewd questions students were tossing out. Unfortunately for her, she was required to answer them all.

"Aha! Take a look munchkin." His finger directed to the beginning of the first line and I watched as it slid down four spaces. R. O. X. A. S. "Pretty clever, huh? Not the easiest thing for me to write, but you can say I was _heavily_ inspired."

I whisked my head away quickly, so sure my blush was more than visible now. I can't believe this is actually happening here in the back row of the auditorium in nothing but whispers amongst an obnoxious, vulgar crowd.

"That's the pout I can't get out of my head." He poked my cheek playfully, chuckling softly. "And those huge baby blues. They're beautiful."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I thought it was pretty obvious, wasn't it?"

The crowd began rustling, signaling the end of this stupid assembly and this surreal conversation. Axel grabbed my arm, making me face him. "Still don't believe me?" I didn't answer, opting instead to stare at the tattoos below his eyes. He sighed. "Meet me by the bleachers in the football field after school. We can talk better there."

He waited for what seemed a response so I nodded. He smiled. "Good. 2:50. Don't be late."

He tapped my nose in farewell and stepped out of the row. Demyx and his pals were waiting for him with mixed expressions.

I didn't stay for further reactions.

X

**I headed to the bathroom after grabbing my bag.**

My next class didn't start for another fifteen minutes and I hadn't done my 'business' since I left the house. I pulled up my zipper when done and flushed the urinal. I washed my hands next and looked up at the mirror.

Axel said he liked my eyes. I saw nothing new but he sounded so sincere, so mesmerized over such a simple trait. I watched my mouth tug into a small smile. I never thought of myself as attractive but Axel did. I pinched myself. Nope, not a dream. And now I had soap on my arm. The dispenser was out of towels again, so I head into a stall for toilet paper just as a group of loud teens come in.

"It's not even April Fool's and they're getting that boy good."

"Ha, ha! Those seniors sure know how to pull a prank!"

My body stiffened at the word "seniors." The toilet paper lay in my hands, uncut. All I heard was my blood pumping through my veins and the rustling of pants.

"The joke is so obvious! I thought evenhe would notice by now."

I knew it. I _knew_ it. Axel, the gorgeous senior of every woman's dream, committing social suicide by not only being seen with me, but _being_ with me? I'm such a fool. I dropped onto the toilet seat, not even caring to clean it first. My legs wouldn't have waited for me to do so. Tears were prickling my eyes, but I can't let them out yet.

"I don't feel sorry for the kid one bit. If they picked him, he must deserve it."

Maybe I do. I don't recall ever bothering Axel or his friends, much less being in the same room unless we had a certain class together, and that was only one time. Agrabah History. That's when I first saw and fell for him. Now I wish I never laid my eyes on him.

They were still there, laughing it up, and I can't wait any longer. I flushed the toilet to drown out a choked sob. Once I'm sure they've left, I dry my eyes and leave the bathroom.

I should have recognized Seifer's voice the moment he spoke. There he was, arms crossed, wearing a cynical smirk, two of his friends beside him. I'm not sure whether to stay or go, but my body decided for me.

"We're not sure what the hell is so special about you, but congrats on getting the seniors' attention."

I frowned, not sure how to answer.

"Now obviously, nobody knows who you are, and I don't usually meddle with trash like you--" He paused and snapped his fingers. My confusion subsides when my head cracks back against the wall. His huge friends have me pinned by the arms, twisting them painfully. "--But when I find out there's a queer behind me while I'm changing in the locker room, I need to do something about that."

His fist connected with my stomach and I all but doubled over as another punch landed. All I felt and thought was the pain slicing through my body as an elbow slammed against me. I can feel bile rising up in my throat, ready to spill out.

His cronies snickered, releasing me. I fell and landed on the floor in a heap of useless, aching bones. My bag was ripped out of my hold, dangling in Seifer's hands.

"This where you keeping his "declaration of love?" You fucking loser."

They ransacked my bag as I sat there helpless. My head lolled to the side. My body felt sore. Just as fresh tears stung my eyes, I caught movement at the far corner of the hallway. I squinted for a better look. A blur of long legs and blonde hair strutted past me. Seifer wheeled back from a forceful shove, barely being caught by his friends. They muttered something I couldn't hear and quickly dispersed.

I slowly climbed to my feet. My messenger was shoved back into my hands. That's when I got my first look at my savior... Larxene?

She frowned down at me, her foot tapping impatiently. For a moment I thought she might finish up where they left off, but she groaned instead. "Ugh. You're not even worth my time."

She left me standing there, baffled. All I heard were her heels clicking down the hall.

X

**My tears started falling when I got home after school.**

Pluto jumped on me before I could lock up. I hissed in pain at the contact but said nothing more. He licked my face and hopped off, running a full circle then stopped, wagging his tail. It was that time of the day for him. Also my favorite. I got to hang outside with my only friend.

I stopped by the fridge to grab a drink before heading out and noticed a post it stuck on the front.

_Roxas,_

_Out with your father picking up groceries. Don't stuff yourself before dinner._

_Love Mom_

I checked inside the fridge. There wasn't much that can fill me up anyway. I grabbed a pitcher of lemonade and poured myself a glass. Pluto sat nearby, waiting patiently as I finished up and rinsed the cup.

I dried the last of my tears with my sleeve and went in search of Pluto's leash.

X

**This is the only way I can enjoy the outdoors.**

Pluto kept pace with me, his tail swaying in the wind and tongue out at as he panted happily. Despite the bleary day I've had, I found myself smiling. The rain had let up just in time and the sun came out, lighting up my day for the first time.

I've had Pluto since he was a puppy. My dad brought him home one night from work wrapped in a dirty blanket. He was abandoned and malnourished, but within a few days he was running around the house as if he'd been there all his life. I felt that way too.

We got to the park and he barked, looking up at me in what I liked to think was a smile. He led me off the trail and into bushes sprouting the new seasons flowers. Pluto sniffed at a dandelion poking from the ground and sneezed. I laughed.

An hour later I sat at a bench, wheezing. Pluto was sprawled on his back, his mouth open and tongue laying on the ground. He'd dragged me to every corner of the park, ran after the many squirrels scurried about, and chased after a couple of joggers. I was _bushed_. And he'd better be as well because I won't be getting up for a while.

This was the only time of the day I enjoyed. No one but me and Pluto in a calm, serene environment. I always picked the bench farthest from the populated area to rest on. That way it really felt like we were the only ones around.

"Hey, Pluto. I have a gift for you."

He sat up at the mention of his name, his nose poking at my empty hands.

"Let me get it out first, silly."

He barked playfully, sitting up straight. I pulled the charm from my pocket and his nose leaned in to sniff at the object. This didn't belong to me, that was clear. Why I ended up with such a beautiful trinket I'll never know nor did I really want to anymore…I only wished for today's events to become part of the past people didn't bother with remembering. It'll already be hard enough for me to forget.

I guided Pluto's head to one side and snapped the charm onto his collar. It did look better on him. He paced the length of the bench, looking back whenever the bells chimed. He ran in circles as if trying to catch the noise. He finally stopped and sat back down after his twelfth turn, staring up at me.

"Ugh, no, Pluto. I'm still tired."

He howled at my complaint. Such a persistent dog. I reached over and unclasped his leash. He shook his body and ran around the bench a few times. My mom had made sure to get Pluto fully trained after I convinced her to keep him, and even though its safe to let him go in places he was familiar with I was always afraid to do so. I'd hate to think he would find someone better than me and run away with them...

"You mutt! Bring that back!"

I looked up and my heart stopped for the second time that day. It was not because Pluto had ran off into a nearby field mostly used by high school students without me noticing, no. My body was once again falling apart organ by organ at the sight of a tall redhead chasing after my dog.

Wait, what?

Pluto barely stopped in time and clambered half his body onto my lap. There was a bright orange disc in his mouth and he seemed very happy with his finding.

"Be a nice pup and let me wrench that out your-- Roxas?"

Axel was in front of me and it wasn't even school hours. I've been to this park a million times and today of all days I encounter him in the most embarrassing way. Seeing him so soon after a heartache isn't the best way to rehabilitate. Damn you Pluto, damn you.

"I, um," I kept my eyes down and my mouth forgot how to form words. Perfect. Pluto was waving the bright disc at me, wanting to play. I yanked it out of his mouth, wiped off the slobber against my jeans as best I could, and held it out for Axel to take. "Here. Sorry..." Pluto whined.

Axel accepted the frisbee. "Thanks," he said, his eyes never leaving mine. "Cute dog. When he's not running around stealing other people's property."

"I-I'm sorry, about that." My words were trembling along with my body. When is he leaving so these convulsions will stop?

"Yo, Ax!" It was Demyx. He waved his arms frantically at Axel. "The game?"

Axel's eyes flicked to Demyx then back at me. My chest heaved. I knew that look. And it hurt so much to be getting it from him, especially after what happened today. My humiliation is never ending.

I tugged Pluto by his collar, snapping his leash back on. "Come on Pluto, let's go home."

"Whoa, whoa, wait up." A hand grasped my arm and I stopped. I kept my eyes on anything but him. "Don't move. You neither, pup." He tossed the frisbee to Demyx. "Take over the game, Dem. I'll be a while."

Demyx sprinted forward and nearly tripped catching the frisbee. He righted himself and winked. "Ditching us again, Axel?" He parted with a grin.

Pluto whined, pulling me. I never budged. My mind was blank. My heart started up again, pumping so fast I feared having a heart attack in the middle of the park. Axel faced me then, his face unreadable.

"Walk with me." He left no room for dispute. I was too stunned to anyway.

I followed behind him in slow steps. Axel guided us past the fields to the children's playground. Pluto happily trotted along, barking at some kids that ran past us. We came upon a small lot filled with swing sets. He sat on one.

"You can sit. I only bite on command. Don't know about your dog, though."

"He's trained," I said softly, sitting on the next swing. My legs trembled then.

The rusted metal squeaked as he swung slowly. "You must really hate me, huh?"

That remark surprised me. I'm sure it was the other way around. "No. I can't hate someone I don't know..."

"So, why didn't you show up?" Pluto flopped on the ground in front of me, yawning loudly. "I wasn't gonna leave, hoping I'd see you. My friends dragged me away and brought me here to clear my mind." He stopped swinging. "Why didn't you show?"

"I was scared of what would happen." I felt ashamed admitting my fears, but the worst might be over. How much more harm can one man cause me? "What did you want?"

"I planned to talk some more, drive you home, exchange numbers, and convince you to stuff our faces with pounds of pizza 'cos I skipped lunch. What did you _think_ would happen?"

"I heard from Seifer that you--" My thoughts seemed so silly now. I'm not sure what to believe anymore. "It doesn't matter. Never mind."

"Larxene did mention seeing you two in the hall. Did something go on between you two?" Silence. There was nothing for me to say. "Roxas?"

My body shook from just recalling the scuffle between Seifer and myself. My hand automatically covered my stomach as the pain resurfaced. I kept my face neutral.

Axel shot up, scaring Pluto in the process, and kneeled before me. I bowed my head and stray bangs covered my face.

"What did he do to you?" His voice was low, his friendly tone replaced with an acrid undertone. His eyes veered lower. He reached for my arm, but I smacked his hand aside.

"Don't touch me!" Tears welled up in my eyes, but I don't want to cry in front of Axel. I've been mortified enough for one day. I only wanted to go home and forget him, forget this whole damn day.

He remained squatted in front of me, his eyes burning on me. This whole day had been one confusing mess we could all live without, me most of all. I guess this is what I get for stepping out of my element. No more. I'll be back to hiding under my rock once I get rid of Axel.

"You're not very social, are you?"

I shrugged, head bowed. "No one will remember me after I graduate. What's the point?" The abrupt change in subject didn't faze me although it wasn't his business to know what kind of person I am.

A hand grabbed my chin and turned my head upward. Axel leaned in close and whispered, "I'll remember you."

I couldn't look away, even if every word out of his mouth confuses the hell out of me. "How? You don't even know me."

He grinned. "I know." He ran a hand through his spiky strands and explained. "I went through a lot of shit digging up dirt on you. I've done more research on you than any of my papers combined."

_What?_ "Why? What did I do to you?"

"Nothing, that's the problem. All you do is sit around on your lonesome with that fucking adorable pout on your lips, keeping to yourself." His hand grasped mine without breaking contact and squeezed. "I approached you last year, but you ran away from me. That's actually when I started this whole detective routine with you."

"I didn't run away. My dad was waiting for me. Gas is expensive."

"Regardless. I spent the whole summer waiting for you to come out and play."

"I spent that summer in Destiny Islands."

He hummed, his grin widening. "That's how you got that lovely tan when school started?"

My eyes widened and I gulped. He noticed something so simple and unimportant. My heart raced faster, reacting quicker than my mind functioned.

"You'll be graduating soon."

"Yeah," he drawled, head lolling to the side, and eyelids lowering, "I'm studying my ass off to pass those damn finals. For once I won't be caught off guard."

"So you'll be going to college in the fall." My head ducked, noting how perfect my hand fit in his. "What do you want with me?"

"What I know I won't find there." He lifted my hand and pressed a light kiss on it. "Give me a chance to prove my intentions. And my sincerity."

"I..." A stray wind blew past us and stole my words along with it. My head was spinning, taking more 360's than Pluto had when chasing his tail. Despite the cool air, my skin was warm all over and I'm sure Axel can feel it. I want to believe him so bad. I want to claim him and be with him and be happy for once about something other than my grades.

I could feel Axel's eyes on me. He never once pushed for my answer and I was grateful. Maybe I can take him as seriously as he wanted me to.

I guess I'm ready to take one of the first important leaps of my life.

"That pizza," I raised my head and managed a tiny smile, "...can I get extra cheese, maybe?"

Axel laughed. He returned the smile and it reached his eyes, his beautiful green eyes. "Anything you want, Roxas." Pluto chose that moment to cry out from his position on the floor and I felt guilty about forgetting him all this time. "Yeah, yeah. You too, pup. We can always look for an outdoor sitting area, right?"

I nodded enthusiastically, taking his hand as he stood. He reached for Pluto's leash and I was surprised when the dog followed with no objection. The charm's bells jingled with Pluto's every step. And the throbbing pain I had before went away instantly. We returned back to the field where he found me and he informed his friends of his change of plans. As we trekked to the nearest pizzeria, Axel let me know that he hadn't forgotten about my little outburst and would continue getting information out of me over what happened between me and Seifer. It was okay; I had no complaints.

All was finally right in my life.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** This was something I needed to get out of my system while I'm working on "Can't Say Farewell." I ran home from work several days in a row to type up my ideas before I could forget them :) This is my first time writing in First Person POV so I hope it turned out alright. There will be more oneshots to follow because AkuRoku is my ultimate inspiration :D Please enjoy and I would love to hear what you think of it.

-miCastile


End file.
